My Fallen Angel
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: She was deceitful and cruel. None would get in the way of her objectives. In defeat however one has to wonder whether she truly was as heartless as she tried to make herself out to be?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "High School DxD" belong solely Genco Entertainment and its creator. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: For those who watched this show some of you probably remember that awesome episode where Issei went to that church to save Asia. It was a balling episode but felt that it could have ended a bit differently. Anyway here is my take on it and the repercussions after.

* * *

Helpless.

Such a wretched feeling to experience yet I know it all too well to know what it is like to be helpless.

Like right now.

I could only look in abject disbelief as my plans crumbled before me. Not only was I defeated but now I was surrounded by the entirety of my enemy.

Especially her.

That...that _devil_. How her crimson eyes glared down upon my pathetic form I cannot help but shiver in abject fear. I can feel her power coursing about the church threatening to end my life at a moment's notice.

Its not fair.

All I wanted for me and my comrades was freedom. To be free of our eternal prison and to live out our own lives. To not be subject to a higher power nor bound to another will. It was a hopeless fantasy that I had nurtured for centuries but only now do I realize just how close I was to achieving my goal.

I cannot help but feel like crying, first when I heard the wailing of my slaughtered comrades whom also wished to be free as well. Cut down as if they were nothing more than animals. I could hear them begging for mercy as that she devil ripped their wings out ripping apart sinew and flesh and then have her laughing voraciously in delight and joy in their pain!

But that's the way it has always been.

These devils delighting in our pain and suffering. To remind us of our station in life...to remind us that we were abandoned and that no one would care for us.

And now her I am defeated by a boy who but a short time ago I ended his life as if it were nothing.

I do not blame him for his hate for me.

I deceived him, I took his life, I ripped out his guts and even had the audacity to take the life of his friend.

Perhaps I'm no better than those devils myself but I had only the welfare of myself and my comrades to think about. This was the only course of action available to us.

I hear that Gremory demon speaking once more. I do not hear her. I know that my life is forfeit.

Before I know it I feel a searing pain and look down to see that Gremory bitch impale her hand right into my guts. My eyes widened in disbelief and I can only look down to find that red haired demon grinning in delight.

Of course she would grin.

She is the heiress of the House of Gremory, perhaps the cruelest of all devils. She and her cohorts, of all people, would delight in my pain and suffering.

I fall to the ground within a puddle of my own blood. Already the world begins to grow hazy and I'm filled with such fright. I did not want to go back. I had just escaped and now I was forced to endure my eternal prison once more.

I notice a small shadow pass over me and I look up to find the young man standing there looking down upon my fallen form. I feel nothing but anger and rage at this bastard for ruining my only chance at freedom.

"Are you hear to gloat about your victory? To stand over my carcass and say that you have bested me in battle? Well go ahead. I cannot stop you. Just another indignity I must suffer." I spat harshly.

The young man soon moved his head closer and for a moment I was sure that he was going to kill me right then and there. I would not blame him.

Moonlight passes through the shattered windows of this church and reveal to me his sparkling eyes filled with tears.

"I-I am sorry that this had to end this way. But I have not the power to save you even if I wanted." replied Issei, the young man who has stood in my way time and time again.

My heart stops for just a moment as I hear him speak. I was sure that he was going to give me a hateful rant or perhaps even take after Gremory and beat me senseless in my injured state.

But did he really wish to spare my life despite everything I have done to him?

I cannot help but feel that this is a cruel farce. That he would turn around and suddenly rip my wings out when I least expect, making my death all the more painful.

"Yet you were the one who reduced me to this state. You stubbornly stood in the way of my objectives and now you have defeated me. If you truly wanted to save me you would have let me be."

"At what? The price of Asia's life? You know she did not deserve that! Why did-"

I suddenly grow very angry. My form trembles and soon I cry out.

"You do not understand! I was working towards the freedom of me and my comrades! Do you have any idea of the sufferings we Fallen Angels have to endure? To be cast down to the very Inferno within the realm of Heretics! Imprisoned behind the walls of Dis where horrors no living human has ever witnessed besides a silly poet and his guide?"

"Already you have gone through such great lengths to save that girl...a girl you hardly even known. I have endured countless horrors with only my brethren to comfort me. I have witnessed their suffering and pain for _centuries_ beyond count! Do you not feel that I would not want to save them as well...to wish that I also could live a normal life free of suffering and pain?"

"You prattle on about that girl yet you do not know how lucky she is! She is pure and kind her death would only result in her being accepted into the realm of our Heavenly Father! There that girl would suffer no pain, no suffering only contentment and happiness. All the pains I have put her through would have been forgotten in an instant! She was the sacrificial lamb, as with Issac in the days of old, but she would have been duly rewarded!"

I cannot help but feel the tears coming from my eyes. My resolve was crumbling. I did not want to show tears before this young man yet the pain and injustice is too much.

"I-I wanted to live! With the Sacred Gear in my body I would have no fear of any demon or devil wishing to hunt me down. I-Is that so much? To live such a life?"

My gaze then turns to Heiress of Gremory and I glare at her with all the hate I could muster. I then turn my attention back to the young man.

"No, it is too much. The day we rebelled against the Holy Father was the day we were damned and these Devils makes sure to remind us of it. I wish I could take it all back! I would give anything to walk besides my Father in Heaven once more in the Garden of Paradise. But it is too late. So I resign myself to my Fate. There is no more use in fighting any more."

I hear the sound of sobbing and look to see the young man with his hands over his eyes, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. I did not mean to make him cry...I just wanted to convey the fact that I am not as heartless as he thinks I am.

"I-I did not know...if I did then..."

"Child...even after I have been so cruel to you, making several attempts at not only your life but that of your friends as well still you would weep for me?"

"I-Its just that I-I still love you."

My eyes widened in shock as he says this. He has told me this before, but then I had thought that it was a trick a ploy to get my guard down so that he could strike. Never did I feel that his words held any merit.

But now through his coarse voice do I understand the depth of his sincerity. And it makes me feel utterly wretched to know what I have done to him.

"The moment I saw you confess that you wanted to go out with me I knew that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you. You were my very first girlfriend. Maybe the date was boring to you but I really did my best to make you happy. And if that wasn't enough then I would do even better next time! Honestly, the night you took me by the fountain I had thoughts of perhaps even marrying you when the time came. To believe such a beautiful, amazing young woman would give me a chance. I would cherish her for all time."

The tears sting my eyes. I cannot help but wish that I could do this all over again! I know now that this young boy is truly honest in his words. I have experienced first hand the depth of his loyalty and the lengths in which he would have taken to care for those he loved. If he went so far as to defy me for a girl he barely knew what would he have done for my sake had I been in the nun's position?

Before I realize what I'm doing I soon reach my hand out and cup his cheek. He instinctively leans into it trusting me in the fullest that I would not make an attempt on his life. I have broken his trust before. I would not do so again.

"You truly do feel this way about me? A damned soul cast from Paradise and still you would spare your love for someone as wretched as I? But why? I have been so cruel to you child."

"I forgive you."

Just like that those words leave the boy's mouth.

Such irony to believe that this _devil_ was willing to forgive me when our Holy Father has all but abandoned me to the Inferno.

My will breaks. I cannot hold it any longer as I now weep in total earnest now.

Issei holds me tightly against his chest as he too weeps on my behalf, stroking my hair soothingly. And as I look up at his glimmering eyes I suddenly feel my heart leap.

I have fallen for him.

It is then that I wish that this moment could last forever. That I would remain in the arms of such a strong, yet loyal and forgiving man. A man that I know would go the ends of the Earth just for my sake.

I sense that my time is running out. It is then that I seek out to do what I was _supposed_ to do for him the night we met at the fountain.

At once, with the last bit of remaining power, I revert myself into my alternate persona.

"Y-Yuuma?"

"Issei-kun...I know that this late in coming but can you do me a favor and stay still?"

"S-Sure the-"

The young man never finishes as I lunge forward and kiss him deeply in the lips, holding his head in with one hand while cupping his cheek with the other.

His eyes close in contentment as he returns my kiss with equal vigor as he holds me tightly about my bleeding waist.

All too soon do we pull apart but I suddenly feel myself weakening. My life is nearly at an end. I dread having to return to the Inferno once more but at the very least I could cherish this memory for all eternity.

"Now...Issei-kun I have given you your first kiss as well."

I feel myself smiling as all sight and sound soon start to blur away.

The last thing I see before the world goes dark is Issei holding me tightly against his chest.

* * *

I waken to find myself not in the Infero but at a mountain top far away from the prying eyes of mortals. My eyes widened at this realization.

_Now you know the extent of my pains as well my child._

I cannot help but almost fall in disbelief at the voice in my head. There is no way, there can't be.

"Have you to come pass judgement on me once more _Father_ and send me further into the Inferno? Where to now?" I spat.

_I know of your sufferings. Do not think that I have abandoned you child nor any of your comrades. As that boy felt pain at your departure so did I when you left me so long ago._

"Then why! Why imprison us? Have us but the sporting prey of those Devils in the realm below?" I cry in anguish.

_I truly wanted to see...if you were willing to come home once more. Only now once you felt anguish at for your treachery on the boy's feelings did you repent. Let me ask you Reinare my child. Do you wish to see him again?_

The shock at these words reverberated about my body and at once I am in disbelief though I dare not question my Father's words.

"O-Of course. You should know of my feelings for him."

_Very well. You will serve your penitence here in Purgatory. If you are true to your feelings for him then I will allow you the freedom to go to him whether he makes it here in Paradise or if he chooses to remain in Hell with his mistress._

"So you forgive me then?"

_I had forgiven you a long time ago my child._

I soon look down towards the mountain from which I stand upon and I know that this was my chance to be with Issei once more. I do not care if I have to repent until the end of time I just knew that I would do everything it takes to be reunited with the one man who had loved me so much.

And this time I would be sure to return his love in turn.

* * *

Author's Note: I always felt pity for Reinare even towards the end. I felt that they could have really dug into her character more and truly explain the reason the Fallen Angels were doing what they were doing. I just thought her death was not totally approriate. Anyway hit me up and let me know what you all think.


End file.
